AmphibiousMelancholy
Your name is Bleske Trojic, and you hate just about everything about your existance. Knowing the futility of your future and the dark spots in your past, you have a serious problem with your lifespan and fate. Of course, you've had a problem with fate for a long time. Your Trollian handle is amphibiousMelancholy and you {type normally, proper punctuation and capitalization, except you like to abuse brackets.} Appearance and Personality Bleske is a violet blooded seadweller by genetics; however circumstances discussed below have her spending all her time on land. Her hair is kept long. Her horns are asymmetrical; the right horn ends in a cross, the left in an arrow. She wears a sleeveless black shirt which bears her sign, which resembles that of Neptune, in her blood color, which she often complains is a rarity to find on shore. Any of her other clothes are in the colors of the caste below her - a fact she cannot stand. Having outgrown anything she came ashore with, her only ornamentation is a small ring she keeps on a cheap chain around her neck. She is seven sweeps old. Bleske's genetic code dictates she is perfectly capable of living underwater. However, after getting into a fight which quickly escalated out of her control, her opponent managed to slash her gills and fins. One of her worst memories is the long swim to the surface without being able to breathe. There are great scars along her neck and sides, and the fins as they healed started fusing to her face and ears. The organs were damaged beyond repair and she hasn't been able to return to her home since. She has conceded defeat and refuses to return anywhere near the spot of the incident. She considers the injury her greatest humilation, further even than having to depend on a blue blood for assistance afterward. Despite being "beached", Bleske still enjoys a good long swim every now and again, as long as she can find a spot far away from her old hive. Salt in the old wounds still stings, but she can't figure out if it's actually irritated or if the pain is residual and completely in her head. Bleske's favorite things are stones. She likes to find soft rocks and shape them. She laments the loss of her collection of sea stones and colored glass, and talks with excitement when showing off her newest finds. She also enjoys decorations. In her corner, she has a number of her softer stones strung up and hung on nails and pegs. She rarely wears them herself. She refuses to step out of her hive without a shoe. Conversely, around water of any kind, she refuses to put them on unless she knows she'll be away from the spot soon. Having enjoyed a privileged existance at the top of the spectrum, Bleske is very prideful and carries herself as such. She likes being in charge and demands respect at all times. On land, she used to think herself above the rules of the "common folk". The belief is still hidden somewhere, but much less glaring in her conduct after meeting Centre Akaibe, who has no trouble letting her know something is wrong with her behavior. Despite her own tendancy to do it, Bleske has little tolerance for infighting among allies. She wants to win arguements, even when they aren't hers to win, or even to fight. A brawl in the street means nothing to her, but when it's between those she knows, she will not put up with the scene and will shout until she is satisfied it is over. Oddly, this doesn't carry over into her text, as she cannot make her text "louder"; it frustrates her to have to settle for putting in her two cents and leaving it at that. She releases the feeling by shouting at screens, inanimate objects, and anyone else in the room until said others leave, forcing her to yell at other objects. Bleske is very bitter and hateful of many things, most of all herself. Finding it impossible to internalize her hatred, she projects it onto others or entire groups. She has a belief that she is, in fact, broken, and has to work harder than she used to to be taken seriously. She's had the injury used against her on several an occasion, as shame seems to be the only way to control her. She tries hard, but finds it difficult not to let the scars define her. She covers the inferiority complex with a hard stare and a smirk. She has been working on her sarcasm. Having spent all of her life under the ocean, after living on shore she has taken a great liking to being up high above the rest of her world. She claims it is not because she envisions herself above everything or enjoys looking down on others, but because she likes the view it gives her, one that isn't so close to the normalcy and futility of her life. Relationships Lusus Bleske's lusus was a starfish. After the incident, she is unable to return to her hive in order for them to coexist like they used to. While the relationship between them bordered on strained, Bleske was distraught at the idea of the two never meeting again. She currently does not know what became of her lusus. The ideal scenario is that the creature found a new charge in the next group, having left Bleske for dead. This is the idea Bleske entertains when her thoughts wander that direction. Centre Akaibe main article: ''[http://trollslum.wikia.com/wiki/PennyDeliverer ''pennyDeliverer] Bleske owes her current existance to Centre. The two met after Bleske wound up beached and offered her a hiding place. Bleske at first was wary, since most of the people she knows would never do it. Centre responded by telling her the world may be out to get her, but most of the people aren't, and want to be left alone. Being only a cerelean blood, Bleske is both infuriated and intrigued by Centre's attempts to keep Bleske's attitude in check. In return, Bleske offers Centre a protection against authority when she stands up to her, while Centre's help gives Bleske protection against the numbers below her. Bleske declared the two to be together pale, which over the sweep they have both come to realize would have probably been inevitable anyway. Vihrea Beorht main article: ''[http://trollslum.wikia.com/wiki/EmeraldStargazer ''emeraldStargazer] Bleske and Vihrea got their relationship started on the wrong foot. Bleske immediately took to her caliginously, but later admits she was using Vihrea as a screen to project her own bitterness onto. All the while, Vihrea rejected her advances, and the same declaration that worked on Centre didn't seem to work on Vihrea. Vihrea's outbursts irritate Bleske, who usually thinks she's being insubordinate. Bleske gives a great deal more about Vihrea than she will ever admit. There is a ton of vitriol between them, but if it ever came down to it, the two are confident they can trust the other not to turn on them. Session Bleske is another "peon" in the farming mission. She is easily the laziest worker on board, but they cannot let her go in fear they will be found out because of a spiteful tongue. Other Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Violet Blood